


Can't Help Falling For You

by Terezilover222



Category: Gamegrumps - Fandom
Genre: CAN'T HELP FALLING IN LOVE WITH YOU, Chubby!Short!Reader, F/M, Songfic, You like to sing, also ukulele's are your thanggg, help this is too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6835579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terezilover222/pseuds/Terezilover222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You decide it's time to fess up to your crush that you liked him with help from all the lovelies at their RTX panel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Help Falling For You

You tuned your (F/C) Ukulele back stage, you took a deep breath. You had practiced with all the lovelies in the audience, even the girls and boys who loved Danny and really wanna bang him where up for your idea, in fact, most of them shipped you two. You take a second to remember how it all started, with you and Danny, and all the grumps...

-flashback-

Your best friend from highschool invited you to come join you, it's been years sense you've seen each other face to face, her name is Suzy, "Come on y/n we're gonna be late for math!" She called out, quickly walking past your locker. You nodded and closed it, and as you did so, behind the door was Danny Avidan, his dorky hair slightly poofing out, "H-hey y/n." He grinned, he reeked of drugs but you didn't care, you'd stop him here and there from over doing weed and such, but he still did drugs. 

"Hey Danny, what's up?" You grinned, "There's a new freshman here, he looks pretty cool, and I was thinking maybe we could make a small group together." You nodded and you both skipped class and waited to find this new kid.

 

-End of quick flash back-

You grinned when you remembered how dorky Arin looked back then, so did Danny but, he was always cute.

Suzy sat up on the stage, "Now everyone, we have a big announcement! We have someone here who'd like to confess to her crush tonight!" You took a shaky breath and stepped onto the stage as you slowly started to strum. 

 

 _"Wise men say_  
Only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay?  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you?"

Everyone in the crowd started to sing along, soon you were at a microphone, staring gently at Danny as you sang.

 __  
Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling, so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand,  
Take my whole life, too  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
  
Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling, so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand,  
Take my whole life, too  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
For I can't help falling in love with you"

You blushed as you stared at Danny with caring eyes, he quickly got up, walking over to your small chubby form. He leaned his head down and kissed your head, taking your hand in his as he walked with you back to his seat, snuggling happily with you on his lap. 

 

"Next question before I die of the cuteness!" Arin said with a laugh, a young girl walked up to the stage, "Danny and Y/n, will you be dating now?" You looked at danny who was smiling, "Yup!" Everyone cheered and some wolf whistled as the ship became canon. 


End file.
